I lost you for three decadesI refuse to lose you for another second
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Season 2 AU: when miss Mould uses a potion on Hecate to attempt to extract information for her, she ends up learning something she never would have expected. And Agatha knows just how to exploit the love Hecate feels for a certain pink witch...


**I don't own the Worst Witch.**

 **Warnings: fighting, spiking someone's drink, some form of mind-reading, and descriptions of injuries.**

Hecate is known to be cautious, serious, strict, socially awkward and at least six more character traits to make it notoriously difficult to slip something into her drink. On top of that, she one of – if not _the_ – most well-respected and most brilliant minds in her field. Therefore, she curses her own folly when she makes three glaring mistakes, in this order:

Somehow being goaded, teased and gently manipulated into joining another party (alternatively; Dimity, Mould and Ada). Letting her guard down enough – perhaps Ada was right, and she did need to unwind "desperately"- to enjoy a few drinks. And finally, the most glaring, obvious, _moronic_ mistake she has made the last two decades; to not immediately notice it when there had been meddled with her last drink (more foolish still, to even accept anything from that woman, _bloody_ inebriation and the twin voices of Ada and Pippa pleading with her to _try_ , Hecate, to be friendly)

She is reprimanding herself harshly- the girls think her very strict and downright awful but her comments towards them is sweet and even coddling compared to what she throws at herself in her own head- with Mould's arm around her. She doesn't know what is going on, the uncertainty adding to something sick and cold in her stomach. Once, a vicious student of hers, started the rumour that there was an accident that made her incapable of all feelings, but Hecate does feel. Deeply. And right now, her mind still slightly sluggish and sometimes getting too stuck on things like the tangy smell of Marigold's perfume or shampoo, there is a very rare emotion that threatens to overpower her: Fear.

The fear is the only emotion left that is still strong enough to push through the veil created by the potion, and worsened by the alcohol she has consumed. It is not just that everything registers differently, the familiar corners and staircases from the castles passing by with Hecate struggling to hold on to the knowledge of where they're going, but the fact that all her senses are rapidly beaten down.

She has always had insomnia, and once or twice, this was accompanied by sleep paralysis. It is a little bit like that, how she is completely aware that Mould looked chillingly guilty when Hecate stumbled, and she caught her and how her symptoms cannot be merely caused by intoxication( she knows which potion it, Goddess help Ada and everyone in the school, she _knows_ ) but how her traitorous, useless excuse of a body refuses to act.

She is deposited in a chair, Mould muttering a quick absent-mindedness spell. They will not quickly arrive to stop this. She attempts to yank her head away when Mould gently places her hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes. She manages nothing more than a pathetic shake.

"We're almost there" the other woman whispers, and Hecate stares at her. Her heart is racing still, her dress sticking to her body with sweat, but for now, her physical reaction is all that is left of an initial wave of panic, pain and anger. And even that is quickly fading, her heart slowly down, her muscles relaxing almost enjoyable (like she is sinking in a bath with the perfect temperature) and the sweat cooling at her back.

She glances away from Marigold, which is about as much as she can still do. _Something- why would I not just- that is the potion thinking. Symptoms; laxness of muscles and mind. A complete indifference to all factors, even life-threatening situations. An almost pleasant sensation, which in some, leads to addiction. You have approximately two minutes left, use them._

She takes in the room, counting the seconds in her head and trying to focus on Ada and the girls ( Ada is still wrong that she has a soft spot for Mildred Hubble, even if that is the first girl she thinks of) and the other teachers- to imagine what could happen to them if she doesn't stop this woman. Right. Now.

She gathers every last bit of strength in her body, forces herself to access her magic- nearly impossible- and makes to transfer far away, using the twenty seconds she has left. The world shifts into and out of focus, dizzying images interspersed with darkness until – she lands against a wall, she has no idea where she is, and her clothing is absolutely soaked now. Her knees give out, and she slumps against the wall.

She is still sitting there, not able to think apart from a very soft, faraway _I need to get Ada_ when Marigold Mould shimmers into being, and kneels before her. She is taken back to the small room, and this time, Marigold is less gentle (though still far from rough) when she cupts Hecate's face and –

The corridor disappears, and she does everything else apart from Marigold's dark brown eyes. She no longer feels connected to her body, can't move her fingers, can't even _feel_ them. Her own magic struggles feebly in her, struggling against the potion and Marigold's own tentative magic. Hecate is one of the most powerful witches of her (and truly, any) generation; normally, stopping Marigold Mould would not be an issue.

But now, her magic struggles once, twice and then dies out.

If Hecate were the sort of person who ate ice cream, and ate it too quickly, she would describe the feeling of Marigold rummaging in her head as having brainfreeze. However, the pain starts increasing, her fingers twitching and –

 _Stop fighting it. It makes the pain worse, and I truly do not wish to hurt you Hecate._

 _Miss Hardbroom, and that is as believable as Ethel Hallow genuinely wishing to start a friendship with Mildred Hubble._

And that is the last thought she has, before Marigold pushes, her own magic feels like it shatters against Marigold's and she is plunged into memories, distantly aware that she doesn't want anyone to see, let alone Marigold Mould- before she loses that awareness as well.

 _Her dad towers over her, a giant in front of three-year old Hecate. When he bends over her, allowing her to see his expression, it is one that will become familiar to her over the years. His stern looks almost perfectly matches her own more than four decades later, but his sternness was never about her being the best she could be for her own sake. It was always about the Hardbroom reputation, or what he could gain from his daughter being a potion prodigy, already casting charms at the age of four, having perfect posture on a broom at the age of six._

" _Do not disappoint me, girl. Do you know what happens to little girls that disappoint their fathers?"_

Hecate has three seconds of remembering she is _not_ three-years old, and what is happening to her right now is even more terrifying than her father before she is thrown back into her own memories.

 _Her mother is humming softly, one of the only melodies there ever will be in Hecate's life that will not be linked directly to spell-casting. Her fingers are far more gently in Hecate's hair than her father's ever are, and she is patient enough to carefully get rid of the tangles without it hurting as much as when her daddy's does it. She tickles Hecate, making her giggle. When Hecate reaches for the spell-book again, knowing her father does not wish her to ever abstain from studying, her mother gently takes it from her. Hecate stares at the new book in her hands, the cover nothing like the sensible ones that her usual books have. When she traces the letters, they're gold beneath her fingers. The background is a sea, a mixture of varying shades of green and blue with two women standing in front of it. Their foreheads are touching, their hands tightly intertwined and one has a broken crown laying at her feet. The other has a gorgeous seal coat resting on her shoulders, worn almost like a cape. Her mother opens the book, and starts to read._

" _Once, there was a queen as kind as she was beautiful…"_

It feels like drowning, and then coming up for water. She is plunged in immediately this time.

 _Her mother's still face, peaceful and quiet the way she never was in life. The flowers are wrong- they're not her mother's favourite, those are roses, just like Hecate's. Her skin is cold but she still smells the same when Hecate kisses her forehead in goodbye. Her father grips her shoulder tightly, enough that Hecate can almost feel the skin bruising. She is torn away from her mother, pushed towards relatives she hardly sees, and good riddance, because she likes very few of them._

 _Her father behind his desk, his expression almost gentle as he explains what will happen now. He is as curt as always, but there is a slight sheen to his eyes and he almost smiles at her. When he stands up and leaves the room, he pauses next to her and claps her shoulder briefly. He doesn't offer empty comforts, doesn't promise it will be all right, doesn't say anything at all. She stands in the room for a long time, staring at the spot on the desk where there used to be one of the few 'frivolous' things her father abided ; the wedding picture of her parents._

 _She packs her belongings; a few dresses, her books, some shoes and the presents from her mother she has fortunately managed to hide from her father. Her father doesn't accompany her, but he leaves his study for a short goodbye, a reminder to perform to Hardbroom standards, and a quick squeeze of her arm. She leaves for her new school immediately afterwards, ignoring the sharp pain in her eyes whenever she sees girls hug their mothers, and introduces herself to the headmistress with a perfectly executed 'well- met'. When she walks inside, she rolls her eyes at the girls huddling together, giggling. There is one in particular that looks like the frivolous type of girl her father always warns her she must never become, or never get close to : her blonde hair is styled perfectly, with a gaudy, rainbow butterfly clip stuck to it. She makes a mental note to avoid these girls._

She doesn't know who the witch in front of her is, nor why they are in a corridor. Before she can solve the mystery, there is that coldness in her head again and a new memory is forced upon her.

 _The forest behind the school is quiet, her footsteps unnaturally loud as a result. She walks until the sounds of the first-years being yelled at by the sports teacher fades, and all that is left, is the soft, bearable sounds of birds chirping and animals moving through the bushes, or beneath the ground. She looks down at the book she brought, naming the ingredients, when a voice calls her name._

" _Hecate!" she blinks, freezes as Pippa Pentangle barrels towards her. She is wearing pink as always, both her headband and the sweater tied around her neck a particularly bright shade of pink._

" _You look like an Ordinary person" Hecate tells her as she skids to a stop in front of her, eying Pippa's jeans and her t-shirt with disdain. She eyes the picture of a witch's familiar with the words "me-WOW" with an especially large amount of disdain._

 _Pippa just rolls her eyes. " Good morning to you too, Hecate Hardbroom"_

" _I doubt that the teachers have approved of this outfit" Hecate tells her_

 _Pippa grins at her "Are you concerned for me, Hecate?"_

 _Hecate bristles. " Hardly. I merely am wondering how you remain at this school, with your lack of respect for Tradition and the rules"_

" _I respect Tradition" Pippa protests. " I just do not blindly follow it, unlike some" her voice drops slightly at the last word, becoming almost cold._

" _Well. If that is the reason you felt inclined to barge towards me, I will just- "_

" _No, wait, Hecate- " Pippa grabs her wrist, then immediately lets go when she flinches and frowns at her. She shakes it off a second later, giving Hecate a sheepish smile. " I apologize, all right? That was uncalled for"_

" _I accept your apology" Hecate says stiffly. " If that is all, I really- "_

" _We could gather ingredients together" Pippa blurts out._

" _I- how did you know that that was why I was here?"_

" _You are a witch abiding to strict rules you set yourself, which seem to mainly focus on constant study. If I were to guess, I would think you even find a nice walk in the woods 'frivolous', so it isn't truly that difficult to come to the conclusion you are here for academic reasons, aka gathering ingredients for the potion exams which are only next month"_

" _These exams require practise. If you wish to waste your time giggling in the library with the others, that is your decision but- "_

" _I don't. That's why I am here – because I enjoy the quietude of the woods of course, but also because I was trying to prepare for the exams'._

 _Hecate stares at her. " It is hardly conductive to studying to be distracted by another person"_

 _Pippa rolls her eyes again. " It will be quicker, and I promise not to distract you with my 'silliness and frivolity'. Come on!"_

 _She takes Hecate's hand, who pulls away immediately but follows her after a short hesitation._

There's the witch again, and the corridor, and then she loses herself in the next memories.

 _Pippa, her eyes bright, as she waves at a gaggle of girls but further ignores them, sitting down next to Hecate and apologizing when Hecate flinches. She is quieter than Hecate has ever known her, only interrupting Hecate to ask insightful questions or discuss the text whenever it is too dense and vague to truly make sense. She offers to walk Hecate to her room. Hecate declines._

 _Pippa, running after Hecate when those witches are done laughing, throwing an arm around her and not even looking bothered when Hecate shrugs it off. They walk to their next class together, and Pippa manages to distract her by asking her about Hecate's project for the midterm exam. They discuss the flaws of their potions' textbook until they walk into charms, and Pippa tugs her to two empty seats._

 _Pippa barging into her room, jumping on the bed and singing with her hands cupped around a cupcake. Her absolutely furious and affronted expression when Hecate explains she never really celebrates her birthday, apart from a sensible gift and a short talk with her father about what it means to be a Hardbroom. Stumbling into the room too late , the pink of Pippa's dress unrecognizable beneath a layer of mud, and collapsing on her bed together. The book Pippa bought for her in London is still in her hand. The other is held tightly by Pippa._

 _Singing falteringly for Pippa, looking down as she happily unwraps the paper. Falling off the bed as Pippa throws herself at Hecate, hugging her tightly. Listening to Pippa's cackle as they untangle themselves, and accepting her help to climb on the bed again. Sneaking outside to lay down in their usual spot in the woods, whispering stories to each other long into the night._

 _Heaving over the small toilet in her room, the words ringing in her ears. A headache pounding behind her eyes, her shoulder sore from where they pushed her against the wall. Sitting down on her bed, books opened around her, but not taking in anything. Falling asleep until Pippa barges in her room, concern turning to hurt turning to fury turning to hurt again as Hecate ignores her and finally, pushes her away._

The corridor is darker, the witch looks tired. The spell allows her to remember, for a moment – _Ada, the girls, I_ \- and then she is lost again.

 _Long nights studying, ignoring classmates that invite her or that ask her to be in their group. Graduating, the apprenticeship. Brewing potions, short talks with the other witch, correspondence with one of her other professors, the witch she met at a conference, an expert on flower-based potions.. Her interview for Cackle's, discussions with Ada, being dragged to staff nights, teaching, correcting papers, conferences, teaching, corresponding, tea in Ada's office, Ada, arguments with Dimitry, another graduation, late-night discussions with Ada, Mildred Hubble screaming "watch out", Mildred's Hubble flying, broom-less, into the room, the duel, Ethel Hallow's nose turned into a pig nose, Ada laughing good-naturedly at her, Mildred Hubble, correcting papers, correspondence, the mists, the –_

The corridor appears abruptly, and the witch in front of her gasps and stares at her, wide-eyed. She slowly starts to smile. It is not a good smile. It is not her usual smile, either .

" Ada Cackle is not the oldest daughter. The castle belongs to Agatha"

* * *

Hecate wakes up feeling truly horrible.

She has not had a headache this terrible since the time Dimitry spiked the punch at a staff party. Her limbs all feel as though someone has cast the Bivirgata hex on her. She gags, shuddering as her entire body seems to revolt at the small motion. Sweat is sticking to her everywhere, but her skin is goose bumping at the same time.

She tries to push herself up, her arms trembling. _Ada. I need to warn her._ She pushes herself up more, ignoring her body's protests. _Ignore the pain, you foolish woman. How could you not recognize that potion, are you a potion mistress or not. And you knew that that woman was not to be trusted, you should've –_ a low laugh interrupts her inner tirade, and she looks up.

She is immediately struck by rage and loathing, and her magic burns through her. She has to hold back a scream at the pain, then slumps slightly as the headache lessens, and she can actually feel her limbs again.

" Agatha" she spits

The other woman smiles, and summons a throne-like chair to sit in. "I am here to reward you for your help"

Hecate grits her teeth, her heart stopping for a moment at the thought of Agatha already in charge of the school. " Are you ?" she questions, trying to gather her thoughts enough to think. She'd sooner hug Mildred Hubble than she would betray Ada, but if she pretends to support Agatha, she might find a way to help Ada.

Agatha smiles and Hecate is struck by the differences between the two sisters the way she always is. Whereas Ada's smile is kind and easy, Agatha smiles as though it is a tool and there is never any kindness in it. " I have always admired you, Hecate Hardbroom. You are renowned for your expertise in potions, and a prime example of the Hardbroom line. It would be difficult to find a more powerful witch than you, and your methods of teaching align far more with my own than they ever did with Ada's".

Agatha approaches her. " It is a pity that you choose to support my sister, but I suppose we all have our flaws" Hecate is tempted to hex the other witch when she waves her hand and transfer Hecate upright, closer to Agatha than she has any desire to be.

"Ada d _eserves_ my loyalty" Hecate owes everything to Ada, whose fondness and belief in second chances sometimes frustrates Hecate to the point of insanity, but who offered her a job she loves (almost always) and a place to call home.

" Does she? " Hecate stumbles when Agatha pushes her away. Her body still feels battered, but she is slowly starting to regain her strength and even manages to keep her balance. " I suppose I should not have surprised that you kept the true heir of this place a secret for her, but I still was a little. There is nothing you value higher than Tradition after all, is there?"

There is something about Agatha that makes Hecate even more tense and on guard than usually . And the way she phrases it- Hecate feels shivers shoot up her back. Hecate manages to make her voice calm and aloof, but if Agatha had turned around, she would have seen the split second where Hecate cannot hide the emotions she manages to keep out of her voice.

" I judged that she did" she apologizes to Ada in her head for the ambiguous answer while at the same moment hoping desperately that she can manipulate Agatha in trusting her enough to not dispatch her.

Agatha turns around, still smiling thinly. She walks towards Hecate with two cups of tea; waves her hand again to summon another chair. " Sit" she commands, waiting until Hecate has sat down very stiffly before settling in her own chair.

While Agatha sips her tea, the other cup of tea floats towards Hecate. She regards it coldly. " Considering recent events, you will have to excuse my hesitance to accept any offerings from you "

Agatha's smile becomes that bit more sinister. " You already gave me all the information I needed, and quite a bit more" she nods at the tea which is still floating in front of Hecate. " I did not add anything to that, nor did miss Mould. It is simply tea, taken from the kitchens"

Hecate concentrates, pushing the tea away from her with magic. It lands on a table next to her. " Why are we here, miss Cackle?"

Agatha sips her tea, then vanishes it with a snap of her fingers. " You could be very useful to me, Hecate Hardbroom. The only true obstacle is your loyalty to Ada, but perhaps your respect for the Craft and Tradition will be enough to keep you from doing anything… foolish"

"Are you offering me to remain as deputy headmistress if you take over Cackle's?"

" I am offering you the chance of a lifetime. If you promise loyalty to _me_ , and I can be certain that it is not merely a ruse, you can remain not just deputy of this academy but you can be my right hand in everything"

Hecate feels her chest hurt the way it usually only does if she has physically exerted herself, especially by running. " You will not stop at Cackle's"

It is not truly a question, but Agatha answers it nonetheless. " I suspect that I will find the Great Wizard to be unwilling to acknowledge my right, despite the proof I will have – "

" Proof that you acquired _illegally._ According to the Code, subsection- "

" A witch is not allowed to use magic on another witch that brings harm to her in any way, yes. Just like it is against the Code for Ada to be headmistress, and you have broken the Code as well. But this is not about the Code, Hecate, and I will not be using your memories to justify my position as headmistress"

Agatha summons a familiar piece of paper into the office, and Hecate stares at it with horror. She clears her throat, and quickly smooths over her expression. "I see. And do you believe that will allow you to take command of the school?"

" Well, I imagine a few people will attempt to complain, but I do not require your help with those. However, the Great Wizard is another issue altogether, one that will be needed taken care of with your help"

"I hardly think the same plan will work a second time, the Great Wizard is not a complete fool"

"I will have my coven here, including miss Mould. While the members of my coven are taking care of whoever he brings with him, miss Mould and I will use a spell I have prepared to trap him long enough for you to act"

" We will not have time to evacuate the building, and bring all the girls to safety"

"they could be valuable for- "

"Are you suggesting we force _children_ to duel our best duellists?" Hecate thought she could never be more revolted and disturbed by Agatha Cackle than she already was. She was very wrong.

" Not necessarily, but their very presence in the castle will be a powerful defence- after all, we can expect that the Great Wizard does not wish the bad press that he allowed children to be slaughtered- "

Hecate stares at her, rapidly considering her options. She remains too weak to duel Agatha with enough chances of winning. Ada is likely locked up; the other teachers are either similarly detained, or are otherwise kept under Agatha's thumb. If she transfers away to get help, this just leaves the girls even less protected. Her mind processes this all with enough speed to force her initial reaction down, using a Herculean amount of strength to push down on her feelings, and force a neutral expression.

"What about the other teachers? They will likely attempt to act against you"

Hecate never thought that Agatha was insane- she knew she was cruel, selfish, downright narcissistic yes, but she did not think she was insane. But this- this entire plan, the decision to carelessly sacrifice children and Agatha's little smile right now. Hecate needs all her famous self-control to not speak this realization out loud.

" Your former colleagues are all taken care of, I promise you. They will not be able to throw a broomstick in our plans"

 _You are insane._

Agatha stands up. "I will leave you now, to think about what we have discussed. Miss Mould will keep you company"

Agatha fades, transferring away, and Hecate is left with one of the people she despises most right now.

* * *

Apparently, Agatha truly does not use the same tactics twice. Hecate is standing in her office, but Ada has not been trapped in the painting this time. In fact, Hecate has no idea where the best friend she has ever had is , and she knows that asking after Ada will only lead to suspicion, and more trouble. She mutters an apology to Ada again, and allows herself to show her agitation only by grabbing her watch tightly, a gesture only a few will recognize as her attempting to calm herself.

She stands quietly next to Agatha as she gives them their respective orders.

"Marigold, you will remain with the brats- " Hecate reminds herself that turning Agatha into a frog will _not_ be a smart course of action, as one of her lackeys will simply turn her back and the girls will be in even more danger. Morgana will not arrive in the room quickly enough to eat frog Agatha.

" I want them locked up in their rooms, and under supervision. Delilah and Jenny- "

Marigold swallows. " May I suggest – "

" _What_ " Agatha hisses.

" It is just- perhaps it is wiser to assign a different function to Jenny?" Marigold looks slightly pale and sweetish and smiles at the woman Hecate supposes is Jenny, someone who makes Hecate look sweet and cuddly in comparison. Marigold laughs awkwardly. " You never enjoyed the company of children, did you? Bats, I remember- "

"On the contrary, I have always found it hilarious how much they scream when you…. play a little with them"

Agatha raises her eyebrows slightly. " Jenny, you will be positioned close to the castle doors. You will remain in position unless the castle is attacked, in which case you have my permission to use any means available to defend me"

Agatha finally turns to Hecate. " You will have to convince him to drink this"

Hecate actually takes a small step back, her body reacting without her permission. Fortunately, she has herself under control two seconds later-

Marigold has seen. She stares at Hecate for a moment and despite Hecate's contempt for the woman and her general opinion of _arts,_ the woman is not stupid. Hecate knows she is found out, is readying herself for a duel, a spell already half-formed on her lips and in her hands-

Marigold nods, once, and looks away. Hecate focuses on the vial again, forcing herself to reach out and take it. She takes it in a very loose hold, considering the consequences if she merely dropped it on the floor- another plan starts to form, slowly. " You wish to take his powers?"

Agatha smiles. " He could accomplish great things, but he is too fainthearted to accomplish anything" she eyes the potion in Hecate's hands, then snaps her fingers and has the vial appears in her own hand again. " Agatha the Great sounds lovely, does it not?"

Hecate keeps her thoughts to herself. She hardly thinks Agatha would react well if she released them from where she used to think they would be safe. " This is a gross violation of the Code, there is hardly a witch who has earned her cauldron that would accept it. Even wizards would have enough wits between them to- "

" I prepared for that reaction" is Agatha's reaction and Hecate does not understand her tranquillity , does not understand how bloody _smug_ she is – until she calls out to one the lackeys guarding the door and –

The lamps next to the door explode, leading to the lackey that came in cursing as the shards of glass cut into her face and arms. The woman half-leaning against her, however, is protected by a shield that appeared at the same time of the explosion, and Hecate frowns down at her hands with confusion.

" Your magic will not work on her, Hecate. You will be unable to transfer her away, or heal her"

Hecate curls her fingers, shifting through a dozen spells that could incapacitate Agatha and two of the four remaining lackeys- then glances at Pippa. Her usually glamorous hair is sticking to her face where she is bleeding, her clothing is torn, and Hecate almost loses control again when she spots the bruising at Pippa's neckline.

"Why is she here?" she forces herself to ask, to sound calm, to keep herself from transferring Agatha into a wall, where she will slowly _choke._

" As I told you before Hecate, your memories were quite enlightening"

Hecate would not be surprised if she threw up on her shoes. " I – "

" This is very simple, Hecate. If you pledge your loyalty to me, I promise not to harm miss Pentangle nor the girls of this academy. As long as _they_ cooperate that is. As for my sister, I am afraid I have plans for her, but you can help Ada's incompetent staff as well. If you prepare to betray me once again, however- " Agatha glances at Pippa, who is groaning softly now. " The alternative… I promise you will not enjoy that"

Hecate grits her teeth. "You are the rightful headmistress"

" I thought you were above silly things such as love, Hecate" she glances in Pippa's direction. " I suppose I understand the inclination however, all that pink hides a powerful witch. She was not easy to calm down, was she?"

The woman still holding Pippa( and also still bleeding thanks to Hecate losing control of her magic) smile-grimaces. "Not at all, miss Cackle"

Agatha smiles. " Lock her in my chambers" she turns to Hecate. " You can have her back when we have succeeded"

Hecate has to use all her considerable self-control to not do something to Ada's sister that their friendship -even a friendship as strong as theirs - would not survive. " Do not- "

"You no longer possess any authority" she turns to one of the two witches that are not holding Pippa (are in fact putting a fair amount of distance between themselves and the pink witch; obviously they had made the common mistake to underestimate Pippa) and points at one of them. " And bring me Mildred Hubble. I have special plans for that girl"

 _Over my dead body will you touch her._ Hecate rationalizes that she would be this enraged if anyone attempted to hurt any student under her protection; it certainly does not mean that Hecate has a soft spot for Mildred, despite Ada's claims to the contrary and Pippa's attempts to goad her into admitting something as ridiculous as that.

Agatha transfers away once again, seconds after the lackey took Pippa away from her. Hecate feels a stab of panic powerful enough that she blasts the remaining lamps into oblivion.

" Pipsqueak " she whispered, staring at where Pippa had just been. _I love you._

* * *

It is full-blown chaos.

There are explosions happening, stray spells are causing all manner of injuries- from almost comical changes in appearance to paralysis and limb loss- and Hecate is running away from it, only one thought in her mind. _The girls._

She does not dare to waste magic transferring, her body already feeling the effects of the fight against the Great Wizard and the short duels with four guards, and she knows she will likely require a great deal of magic for what is to come. The fact that she has to run of all things, is just something she adds to her list of reasons to force some sense into Agatha Cackle, using a great deal of words the students would swear she would never use, and spells that would have even great-great-great grandaunt Hella ( who the later Hardbrooms attempted to erase from history all together, which is why Hecate is still not quite certain how she earned the epithet "Scourge of lands") wincing.

She snaps her fingers while she runs past two people clad in the recognizable attire of his Greatness ( Hecate respects authority greatly, but this does not mean she can ignore the stupidity of making your guards easily recognizable), having large vines erupt from the ground and push them into the walls, before having flowers bloom that immediately release a sedative.

She pushes open the door, finding three more girls. She quickly transfer them, before they have even finished saying her last name. The other three rooms she checks have similar results, apart from one notable occasion where a guard actually manages to hit her shoulder and slices it open. However, that guard is also quickly taken care off and the next duels are over very quickly.

It is only when she approaches one of the last rooms that she runs into trouble. Agatha's croons are here as well, and they are remarkably competent. They attack her with a speed that is almost inhuman, and whenever she wields off one of them, the other suddenly attacks out of nowhere.

Her eyesight is blurring badly, and her legs nearly give out. She barely manages to deflect three spells send towards her at the same time, and nearly screams when her shoulders slams into the wall behind her. She raises her hand, thinking desperately with the two shapes in front of her barely distinguishable as the world is fading out when she slowly drops it.

One of the two people in front of her was just hit by a broom , at the exact same moment that the other is hit in the face by a basketball. She stumbles backwards, blood dripping from her nose. It is just the opening Hecate needs, and she quickly blasts the other witch away from her, wincing at the sound when the fighter slams into the wall. She turns to face her mysterious sav-

"Miss Drill?"

Dimitry grins, still on top of her broom. She has a black eye, her robes are slightly torn and very rumpled and there is something odd about her hands- almost as though she has been improperly transfigured into a human form after having been an animal.

" Who – "

" A couple of older students came running to get me. They managed to turn me back- " she wriggles her fingers, which are longer and have some sort of slimy substance attached to them. " but obviously, it was rather advanced magic, finding me and all"

Hecate inhales sharply. " _Who_ – "

" I will get the others, you keep being absolutely terrifying, okay?"

Hecate frowns at her. " Miss Drill, please do make sense- "

" I always knew you were bloody powerful, but it is quite something, seeing Hecate Hardbroom duel" the other witch flies away after that fanciful exaggeration, manoeuvring her broom in a way that has one person not just scream in pain but what might be admiration as well.

Hecate watches Dimity somersault over a person, her broom breaking their nose, and landing flawlessly on the broom again. She rolls her eyes (would sooner sell her witch's hat than admit to the small smile) and turns to the few that have survived the rare talents of the first witch to become "star of the sky" not two, but three times in a row.

She makes quick work of the remaining four – thanks the three-faced Goddess for the first time ever (likely the last time as well) for Dimity Drill: they are all stumbling around, dizzy from being whacked in the face by the rear end of a broom and one even has an imprint of where Dimity's frankly dangerous throw slammed that bloody ball she carries with her into the witch's face. Hecate runs away, leaving three witches and a wizard in varying degrees of pain, stupor and restraints.

She barges into Ada's office- and finds it empty. That would not be too concerning- Agatha has always been a coward, she simply went somewhere less predictable, she choose her own safety over drama and-

Hecate was once privy to a fistfight ( if it can be called that when one party immediately starts screaming and crying) between Pippa and a particularly vicious witch. Pippa was small and pink and always had sweet smiles for everyone- but she punched that particular girl so hard that she fell back against a wall. It is like Hecate is hit by a punch like that now, quick and painful and harder than you expect it to be possible.

She gathers her magic, throws it out to search for Mildred's and transfers the moment she finds it. The world solidifies into the great hall, and one of the most enraging things Hecate has ever seen. There is magic that keeps the people inside locked in, or more accurately, to keep _students_ locked in.

A small group of students is huddled into the corner, some burying their heads in their friend's shoulder; others staring at two animals in the middle of the room. One of them is a cat species that honestly look likes a disguised member of the Sidhe, with thick and silky fur. Despite its considerable size, Hecate knows it is not an adult. Even if she had no knowledge of cat species, she would recognize her students anywhere, in any form.

She is looking at Enid Nightshade , and beneath her paw- there is a chubby, nervous mouse. It doesn't have glasses nor the usual ponytails, but Hecate recognizes Maud immediately. There is just one-

Her magic actually cackles when she sees it. Agatha's cat, usually an average-sized black cat, prowls around Agatha as a 132-pount black panther. Hecate has researched and debated the effect of witches on their familiars (and vice versa); Agatha's cat obviously has the same rotten character as his mistress, or otherwise he wouldn't threaten a student.

Because in front of is a trembling, tied up deer easily recognizable as Mildred Hubble. She twitches her ears nervously, which is the last thing Hecate sees of Mildred before her magic is fuelled by the rage at the realization that Mildred is bleeding (a nasty cut on her side), Agatha is using her students for a deranged game and finally, she has somehow managed to destroy that infuriatingly optimistic-bordering-on-reckless spark Mildred always has.

She has given Hecate the perfect opening to destroy her. She mutters a quick apology to Pippa ( Pippa would be almost as furious as Hecate herself if she would endanger students in order to protect Pippa) and throws a Medusa hex at Agatha.

She deflects it, the way another person may swat a fly. " Once, just the name Hardbroom was enough to command respect from even the oldest, strongest families. Is that all one of only three remaining Hardbrooms – or at least the- "

Agatha quickly vanishes when Hecate releases breath of dragon. She is one of the few people in the witching world that has the knowledge needed to bottle that particular ingredient, something Agatha obviously was not aware of, judging by her split stunned expression.

" Do you possess a dragon, Hecate Hardbroom? That might be just enough to liberate these worthless- " she casts a spell in the direction of Hecate's students, something green that hisses and pushes against Hecate's magic when she throws up another shield.

" Dragons are free, independent creatures. A witch learns that they are not pets or _possessions_ before she even rides her first broom. Something you would know if you ever had the good sense to listen ,Agatha Cackle"

Agatha sends a flash of light her way, a nasty combination of spells that drives needles of pain into Hecate's barely closed injury when she halts it. " Dragons are merely independent creatures because there has not been a witch bold enough to subdue them- and such is it with everything. You- "

Agatha blocks two spells Hecate sends towards her, staggering and quickly righting herself. Hecate bats her reaction, an elemental spell that fizzes and sparks as Hecate rips it apart, away. " Ada may have treated you kindly, and pretended that you could be changed Agatha Cackle, but I am not Ada"

Agatha smiles nastily. " And you pretend that my sister would ever forgive you if you truly hurt me? You are many things Hecate, but I hardly think you are a fool"

She sends another spell at Hecate, a bolt of magic that separates, and leaves Hecate with only a second to decide whether she wants to channel more magic into the shield that is protecting her students or protect her own body. She drops her own protective shield, angling her body away from Agatha spell at the same time that she feeds enough magic into the protective barrier that the air ripples and smokes, but the spell defuses without hurting her students.

Hecate, on the other hand, has to grit her teeth against the pain in her shoulder. She actually stumbles, and Agatha pounces on the perceived moment of weakness. She ignores the students, and instead sends three consecutive spells at Hecate.

She stumbles, and curses when they are immediately send back to her. she pushes a spell towards Hecate that makes the hairs on her neck stand on etch, and her dress starts to smoke as the spells get near her. Instead of deflecting, she allows them to get so close that she feels her dress almost attach to her skin, and hears her hair sizzle where the spells make contact-

She waits until the exact last moment that it remains bearable, and then uses all that energy against Agatha. She attacks the weak spots and pushes the magic away. As Agatha is forced to deflect and side-step, Hecate quickly casts another spell that cuts through her defences, and rips open part of her dress, and part of her shoulder.

Agatha grits her teeth. " It is truly unfortunate that you choose the wrong side- we could've done great things together"

Hecate ignores her, as she knows it will no longer be necessary to spar verbally with Agatha as well. A window breaks, there is a yell and Dimity Drill jumps off her broom, nearly kicking Agatha in the face. Unfortunately, that does not happen but she does immediately throw up a shield, allowing Hecate to vanish her own.

Now that she no longer has to duel and protect the students at the same time, she fires off spells so rapidly that Agatha is forced on the defensive. The room sparks, fizzles and starts to heat up – Agatha's carefully managed wig slants and sticks to her head pitifully as the spells strike her skin, deflect and rapidly miss her face, explode in front of it.

As Hecate uses a simple fire spell, cast on the floor and forcing Agatha to cool the floor before she gets stuck or gains a dozen new blisters, Hecate wields her magic, and cuts Agatha's hands at the same time.

It is the oldest trick in duelling; attack your opponent's hands, and weaken or turn spellcasting impossible. Agatha shrieks, and vanishes. Hecate casts a quick spell that shows her the other witch is outside, then marches towards her students.

" Get them out of here" she orders Dimity, ignoring the stunned and terrified expressions. She snaps her fingers at the mouse, cat and deer; she holds back a curse when only Maud and Enid immediately reappear, looking confused and dizzy but – apart from a few scrapes- unharmed.

" What about- "

" We will return her to her usual state later" Hecate is not certain why Mildred has not been turned back, but they will have to figure it out. They _will._

And Dimity tries, it is just- Hecate rolls her eyes. " Mildred _Hubble_ – being turned into a deer does not give one permission to act as one, now stop wasting our time eating that leaf and- "

She sneers at Dimity, who slowly lets go of her arm. " It is not that, look" she points at the leaf, and Hecate is about to make a sarcastic remark, and leave them to it when she spots it, on top of the leaf that Mildred is keeping carefully in her mouth.

" Mildred Hubble, what are you doing with that caterpillar ?" she questions, and honestly how _anyone_ can believe she would ever see this frustrating, illogical, ridiculous girl as her favourite student is a mystery to her.

" I-it is miss Mould, miss Hardbroom" Maud's voice is still slightly squeaky as she speaks, although she manages to meet Hecate's eyes bravely. " She tried to help us but then miss- Agatha noticed, and she turned her into a caterpillar. Millie quickly hid her, because- " her voice trembles again and for a horrible moment, Hecate expects Maud to start sobbing.

" Agatha wanted to step on her, or something "Enid takes over, hesitating a moment before throwing an arm around her friend. She seems relieved when Maud immediately cuddles against her, sniffing quietly.

"I see" Hecate stares at the caterpillar, imagining Marigold in its place. Mildred is looking at her with actual doe eyes, and she can almost imagine the girl's pleading- _please, miss Hardbroom, just ignore the Code and instead make decisions all willy-nilly_ \- when there is a loud crack, and Dimity yells at her.

Which would offend her greatly, were it not for the fact that it quite likely saves her. After all, it is Dimity's yelling that has Hecate jump and flinch, just enough that the spell narrowly misses her. She turns around, hesitating as she sees his Greatness. He has four people with him, all dressed in the shade of blue that tells Hecate they are part of his extensive private guard. She stops hesitating when they fire haphazardly, not even paying attention to the dozen or so children behind her.

She hears gasps and murmurs and even yells behind her, but she ignores it. She quickly freezes the fourth guard, and takes a step towards the Great Wizard. " Your Greatness, I- "

"I let it slip once, Hecate Hardbroom. No harm was done, and it would be unfortunate to lose a witch of your renown and strength- but I do not tolerate this complete disrespect a second time"

He attempts to cast a spell, and Hecate struggles to deflect it. Not because she lacks the strength- but because he is the embodiment of Tradition. He is everything her father wanted her to respect. Her father's memory may be corrupted, nothing more than ashes and curse words, but she always clung to his lessons long after he disappointed the entire magical world.

As the Great Wizard prepares to – she is uncertain, her mind struggling to remember what they did to him, what part of the plan succeeded, which penalty he will choose of all the rules she has broken by now- there is a light shimmer, a flash of pink and the Great Wizard pummels over.

She gapes, her eyes flicking from the pitiful form on the floor, to a pink vision, from his hat, to her slightly bruised knuckles.

Pippa chuckles. " To be completely frank, I have always wanted to do that"

Hecate stares at her. " How- what- " she stammers, then grabs her watch tightly. " That was a violation of- "

"Pretty much the entire Code because – " she mimics the Great Wizard's voice whenever he says that (it happens a lot) " I am the Code"

Hecate is still gaping, approximately a million questions racing through her head when Pippa rushes towards her and grabs her in a tight hug. She decides to focus on how Pippa is alive and warm and gorgeous okay instead of how she just punched the leader of the witching world as though it isn't _treason, honestly._

Pippa pulls back, just enough to gently put out the part of Hecate's hair that is still smouldering, thanks to Agatha's spells. " Why is it that I keep having to punch people for you, Hic- Hecate?"

Hecate feels as though her magic is expanding inside her, growing until she is going to explode , like in the old stories her father used to read her about what would happen to frivolous witches. " I hardly – "

" Uh not to interrupt your tearful, sweet reunion, but- " Dimity points at the window which shows – or rather, not shows- the clear absence of the sun. "I would bet my title as Star of the Sky that _that_ … is not meant to happen"

Hecate and Pippa look at each other. Before Dimity can call out " hey you're not the only ones that want to burn her hat through her head" they have already disappeared together.

* * *

It's Ada.

Agatha is using her, siphoning her magic from her, her injuries healing as rapidly as Ada's strength diminishes. Hecate throws her away from Ada the second she notices what is happening- or tries to, because the remaining witches working for Ada combine their magic and blast it right back to her.

It is only Pippa's quick reflexes that save them both. Hecate feels the impact of the spell in her bones, as she is pushed back and feels one of the dozen injuries torn open. She pushes back before the last spell has completely faded, before Pippa can warn her.

This spell rips through the witches defending Agatha, but Hecate stares and swallows back bile as one of them is pulled in front of Agatha, and is almost literally torn apart by her spell. Agatha seems more bored than anything, barely glancing in the direction of the witch as she shrieks and falls to the ground a second later. The others are just as dispassionate, not so much as flinching as they hold their ground in front of the Cackle sisters.

Pippa grabs Hecate's hand. " Wait"

" We do not have _time_ –"

" If you are going to blindly attack them, you will not help her" Pippa's grip tightens. " And both Ada and I would never allow you to sacrifice yourself like that"

Hecate almost transfers away from Pippa. " Then what do you suggest?"

" We create a distraction" Pippa deflects spells fired their way, so casually that Hecate is reminded that for all Pippa's games-and-rainbows attitude to magic, she _is_ one of the most brilliant and powerful witches of her generation. Not that Hecate ever forgets it, she couldn't, but Pippa hardly ever flaunts her magic.

Pippa lets her wrist go. Hecate glances at her, taking in the thoughtful look. " Complete focus is necessary for this spell, is it not?"

Hecate inhales sharply. " If she allows herself to be distracted for even one second- "

" It might be enough to transfer Ada's powers back to her"

Pippa nods grimly, presses a quick kiss to Hecate's cheek. " You take Ada"

She transfers away before Hecate can even gather her thoughts, appearing in front of one the remaining witches, and using a variant on a simple weather spell to blast the witch back. She lands on the grass, her protective robes steaming. She doesn't get up, but Pippa only looks grim as she immediately turns to the other four.

She averts her gaze, focuses on Agatha instead. She is still casting, and Hecate takes a step towards her. There is a thick web of protective spells in front of Agatha, and she raises her arms, prepares to use the last of her strength to tear it apart, and take Ada to safety. With every spell she mutters, or flings, the headache gets worse, the air pressing down on her ears until she is grimacing and tempted to wipe away what she suspects is blood.

Finally, the last strand breaks, and she quickly gathers Ada in her arms, preparing to take her away. Instead, she screams in agony as a spell rips into her back, cutting off all feeling from her legs. She and Ada both tumble to the ground.

Agatha laughs, and Hecate tries to get away when she feels the magic rip into her. She understands now; taking Ada's magic was a trap, meant to enable Agatha to take all the power she needs. Hecate gasps and shudders, trying desperately to throw up barriers but Agatha's magic tears through them.

She has taken enough from Ada to recover from the duel with Hecate.

Hecate still has remnants of that damnable potion in her system, even after days. On top of that, she has injuries- both physical and magical- as well as exhaustion to battle with. She weakly pushes herself up, grabbing Ada's arm; she might not be able to transfer both of them, but she has just enough strength left to safe Ada.

She has only one regret. _I love you pipsqueak._

She hears Agatha's laugh at first, the moment Ada's disappears and she slumps. It has be shortly thereafter that she hears the pained and furious yell, but she sinks into unconsciousness before she can identify it. She hopes she doesn't wake up; what use is she to anyone if she no longer has magic?

She allows herself to sink deeper, until the pain in her shoulder and head is a distant thrumming, a phantom pain, as she feels herself detaching from her body, floating away- only to be plunged into ice-cold water, torn into her body violently by electric shocks and nails buried into her arm.

Wait, those are actually nails. She stares at them, pink and perfect. She stares into Pippa's face without breathing, more because she isn't sure her lungs work properly again then because of her beauty. Because she is gorgeous like this, tears clinging to her lashes, eyes narrowed in concentration and fury, lips muttering spells and cursing at Hecate in equal amount.

She groans when she breaths again, the feeling horrible enough to bring tears to her eyes. Pippa slowly lessens her grip, leaving deep imprints in Hecate's arm. She rests her forehead against Hecate.

"Take it" she whispers against Hecate's lips, and Hecate sighs as the pain starts to change, the ice and electricity that made her cry out slowly turning into tingles until even that fades away. It is only when she feels her shoulder healing, a few broken ribs mending, that she realizes it is impossible. Her magic was nearly entirely gone, so how-

Her eyes snap to Pippa's face, suddenly realizing the familiar brown eyes are hazy and a tint darker than usual -unfocused, sleepy, as though she is only half-awake- and her skin is at least a shade paler than usual, her chest barely moving-

She screams when Pippa slumps, her forehead landing on Hecate's shoulder. " NO " she yells, her voice breaking. The magic in her, _Pippa's_ magic, burns as it reacts to her emotions, but she ignores it. Tries to push it towards Pippa. She sits up , forcing her shaking hands to pull Pippa into her lap. She strokes the blond hair, then grabs her shoulder, and tries to push the magic back. It sparks against their skin, hovering in between Hecate's hands and Pippa's bruised shoulder, before falling back into Hecate.

She can hardly think. Physically, she is far better but everything in her hurts. She feels like she can breathe less than when there was a rib pushing into her lung, than when her magic was being sucked out of her.

" Hecate- " Pippa's voice is so weak that she only notices when something pushes against her arm. Pippa's hand drops almost immediately; she clearly doesn't have the strength to push Hecate away. "Stop. You will hurt yourself" she slurs.

Hecate swallows. "Pippa Pentangle, you – "

"I know" Pippa murmurs. " Know, okay? Am an idiot"

" Pippa, you are going into shock" Hecate's voice raises an octave. " Pippa, focus on my voice"

" Is pretty" Pippa mumbles, her eyes falling closed.

" Pippa, Pip- _Pipsqueak_ "

" Hm?"

She barely keeps herself from shaking Pippa, instead grabs her shoulder. " Pipsqueak" she repeats, her voice breaking.

" Hm what's it?"

" _Why_?" she chokes out.

Pippa struggles to focus. "You, Ada- you're a great team"

Hecate only realizes she is crying when she sees a tear fall on Pippa's face. " You shouldn't – you cannot- "

" Couldn't have you leave again" Pippa slowly brings her hand to her chest. " Hurt too much – you're happy, right? Cackle's makes you happy?"

Hecate doesn't understand, what is – " No, no of course not" she leans in, and she despises herself for how she still cannot say it.

"You will be"

Pippa sounds so certain, as though Hecate ever stopped missing her. As though it wasn't hard enough when she knew at least Pippa was happy, at least she had a good life now. " Don't leave, _please_ " she is surprised how young she sounds. She doesn't know when she has last sounded and felt so young, and desperate.

At her mother's funeral, perhaps.

Pippa is still smiling, her chest barely moving. Hecate gently pulls, until Pippa's forehead is resting against her again. " I offer you love in friendship, in coven and in soul. I return magic freely given, to once again make you whole"

She closes her eyes, chants it again. Doesn't hide her love for Pippa, for the first time the others realized what it was, and convinced her that she would only drag Pippa down, make her less. Decided that she would do for Pippa what Pippa could never do herself.

She feels Pippa's forehead against her, clammy and rapidly cooling. She wraps Pippa more tightly against her body, breathes in and out slowly. Her eyes snap open when she feels Pippa shudder, hears her gasp. She doesn't stop the chant, keeps it going as Pippa slowly opens her eyes.

"Pipsqueak" she croaks,

Pippa stares at her, long enough that she is starting to pull back. " Goddess, we are quite the pair, are we not?" she finally says and cuts Hecate of mid-apology. Hecate nearly chokes as Pippa's way of shutting her up, is to press her lips to Hecate's.

She pulls back, smiles. " I felt that, and- " she shakes her head. " We wasted so much time"

"I – " Hecate swallows. " I did not wish to be a burden to you"

Pippa laughs, rolls her eyes fondly. Cups Hecate's face between her hands. "Hecate Hardbroom, you impossible _dolt._ I was in love with you too"

"No, you were not"

"We can argue about this later, and you can apologize to me"

Pippa grins, eyes Hecate in a way that makes her flush all over. " I have _decades_ of cooking up very elaborate ways that you can make it up to me?"

Hecate decides to save her brain from combustion, and focus on something else. " If this is true, you also- "

"Oh hush" Pippa says, and kisses her again.


End file.
